


The Pros and Cons of Politics

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Femslash February, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery is running for Senate and Sansa is sick and tired of living in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. LOTS AND LOTS OF ANGST

The sunshine peaks in through Margaery's window as the air conditioner blares in the background. It's a hot, summer day. She'd really prefer to be out, soaking up the sunlight and swimming with her girlfriend, but she has write a speech for her next big campaign event. Campaigning for Senate is a difficult, tiring affair, but Margaery is willing to put in the effort. She's currently leading in the polls. 

Sansa slides in the front door and leans against the refrigerator, nonchalantly. The way she always does when she wants to talk about something. 

"Sansa?" Margaery asks, putting down her paperwork and getting up from her chair. 

"You know that I'm going back to Winterfell next week, right?" she says. 

"Yes," Margaery says, "of course." Sansa always goes home halfway through July. The weather in Winterfell is always cooler than the hot, muggy weather in the Crownlands, and Sansa also gets to see her family. It's only a four hour drive, but the climate is drastically different there. 

"I want you to come with me," she blurts out. Margaery looks at her. 

"Sansa, you know that I can't," she says, "I have to work-" 

"You always have to work," Sansa retorts, "and you always will." She sighs, and then she looks to her. 

"Marg," Sansa says, "I want to be out! I want-I want to tell my family about my girlfriend. I want to scream it from the rooftops." 

She pauses a moment, and grabs Marg by the hand, looking straight into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“I want to get married,” she says, with a look of absurd happiness and hope in her bright blue eyes. 

Margaery feels incredibly guilty for what she’s about to say, because she knows that she’ll stomp that flame hope out. 

“San, I know, I do too, but the campaign,” she says. Margaery has finally organized what seems to be a successful Senate campaign. She can’t risk it now, not when she stands on the threshold of victory. 

“After the campaign,” she promises, “once I’m a senator.” Sansa laughs, a deep bitter laugh. The hope in her eyes has been replaced by anger, and the beginnings of tears. 

“Then you’ll be campaigning for the next election,” Sansa says, the tears starting to prickle at her eyes, “we won’t be able to be out because you have to be reelected, then we won’t be able to be out because you’re campaigning for president.” 

“You know they won’t vote for me if they know I’m bi,” Margaery reasons, “Sansa, we just can’t right now. Maybe someday, but not today. Let me win this one first.” 

“Your whole life is a campaign,” Sansa says, “and the voters will never vote for a queer woman.” Her voice cracks. 

“I can see your priorities, Marg,” she says, finally cracking under the frustration, “and I can see that I’m not one of them.” 

“Sansa,” Margaery pleads, “please, be reasonable.”   
“No,” Sansa says, “I won't be reasonable! I won’t let you talk your way out of this. I am so fucking tired of this, Marg. I’m sick of waiting- no, Marg, I am through waiting.” 

“Sansa-” 

“I’m done, Margaery,” Sansa says. 

“You can’t just give up on us, _I_ won’t give up on us,” Margaery pleads desperately. She can feel her throat burning, and the tears prickle at her eyes, but she doesn’t let herself cry. 

Sansa smiles a bitter little smile at her, and she opens the front door.

“But Margaery,” she tells her, “you already have.” Sansa looks back one last time, and then she lets the door slam. 

Margaery stands up slowly. She almost rushes after Sansa, but she doesn’t. 

 

This time, though, she does cry.

 

 


End file.
